


Mother Knows Best

by FromAnotherSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kinda Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnotherSun/pseuds/FromAnotherSun
Summary: The AU in which Lillian Luthor is not an evil, xenophobic failure of a mother and her daughter is still a useless lesbian.Or the AU in which Lillian ships Karlena but is not on board with Supercorp.





	Mother Knows Best

Lillian Luthor liked to think of herself as a good mother.

Of course, she wasn’t perfect (who was?), but she liked to think that she had her children’s best interests at heart. Maybe in another world, she’d be some unpleasant, manipulative, xenophobic leader of a terrorist organization and a horrible mother to boot, but fortunately that wasn’t the case here. In this world, she did her best in being a proper mother to both of her children even if they thought of her as a little overbearing at times.

Both her children were now adults, and Lillian knew they could take care of themselves for the most part. However, there were still some motherly duties she was determined to see through. One important topic that demanded her attention was her daughter’s love life.

More accurately: her daughter’s utter _lack_ of a love life.

“Lena, dear, at this rate, people will talk of you being a spinster.”

Lillian didn’t even need to look to know that her daughter just rolled her eyes.

“Mom, I’m twenty-four. I still have a few decades to go before I need to worry about that.”

Lillian sighed and set down her glass of water on the desk before her. A stack of business cards caught her eye, and she straightened her back from pride as she read “Lena Luthor – CEO of L-Corp” on them. Nodding to herself, she refocused on the person sitting across her.

“Those years will go by in a flash if all you do is work,” Lillian pointed out. Her voice softened as she added, “Your father and I are very proud of what you do, but you need to focus on yourself too, Lena.”

Lena spun around in her chair to face her mother, a petulant frown on her face. “While I appreciate the… concern over my dating life, I’d like to remind you that there aren’t many people willing to date a Luthor.” She gave a scoff. “I mean aside from the people after our money, of course.”

Undeterred by the reminder of their family’s incredible prestige and wealth, Lillian smiled widely and asked, “What about that lovely Future Industries CEO?”

Lena made an amused sound. “She’s married.”

“What about the superstar athlete that recently moved from Republic City?”

“That’s who Mrs. Sato is married to.”

Lillian pursed her lips thoughtfully. “You have a thing for blondes, don’t you? What about the president of Skyborn Technologies?”

“Recently engaged,” Lena announced, looking a little too gleeful about shooting down all of her mother’s suggestions.

“Well,” Lillian said, crossing her arms. “Surely someone here in National City has caught your eye.”

Lena’s smirk froze for a second. Lillian quickly leaned closer, determined to figure out what this subtle change on her daughter’s face meant. Before she could even grasp an inkling though, Lena’s face returned to a neutral smile.

“It’s only been a week since I moved here,” Lena laughed, shaking her head. “It’s a little too fast for that, don’t you think?”

Lillian narrowed her eyes in suspicion. When Lena smiled back innocently, not caving whatsoever, the Luthor matriarch was forced to give up. Still, she filed away that strange split second, her curiosity dying to know what it meant.

It seemed she didn’t need to wait to find out.

“Onto more important matters,” Lillian began. “Are you sure you’re okay after that helicopter accident the other day? Jess said you didn’t even take the afternoon off.”

“I’m fine, Mom,” Lena said. There was a hint of fond exasperation in her tone, but it quickly disappeared when another odd, distant look appeared in her eyes. It took her a whole second to continue. “I was rescued quickly, after all.”

Lillian blinked.

“Well, I’m glad the emergency services here are efficient,” she said as she picked up her glass of water to take a long sip.

Warning bells went off in Lillian’s head when a dreamy smile appeared on her daughter’s face.

“No, it wasn’t them,” Lena chuckled. She then sighed in a manner reminiscent of teenagers. “I was saved by… Supergirl.”

Lillian froze, her cup still tilted towards her lips. She could only think one thing.

_Oh no._

* * *

“ _Stay tuned for more footage of Supergirl’s heroic rescue of Lena Luthor! The young CEO was seen thanking the Girl of Steel after she was saved from this morning’s explosion, which was reportedly caused by faulty equipment. They were both all smiles as Miss Luthor–_ ”

Lillian jabbed the TV remote rather viciously, pleased when the TV immediately went silent and faded to black. She squinted at it, crossing her arms.

“How many times has Supergirl saved my daughter now?”

A tall, lanky man cleared his throat from next to her. “Three times now, ma’am.”

“And how many times has the media seen her… chatting up Lena?”

Corben glanced at his smartphone, scrolling quickly before he answered, “As of today, five times.”

Lillian lips formed a thin line as she tried to keep from frowning in displeasure. She turned towards the other occupant of Lena’s office. “When is my daughter coming back from lunch?” she asked.

“She should be on her way up already,” Alana reported. She lifted her arm to check her watch. “Actually, she should be here any second now–”

Lillian’s assistant’s words were cut off as the door to Lena’s office flew open to reveal none other than the person in question.

“Mom! And hello, Corben, Alana,” Lena greeted in turn. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I was catching lunch with someone.”

Lillian’s worries about Supergirl immediately disappeared. “Oh?” she asked, trying to mask her excitement. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Lena waved her hand dismissively. “It’s not what you think,” she said. “I was meeting with the Catco reporter who interviewed me last week.”

“Oh…” Lillian was about to sigh in disappointment, but one particular detail stood out to her. “Since when do you have lunch with reporters? Especially from _Catco_?”

“Since they don’t grill me about Lex’s whereabouts and actually are interested in the work I do,” Lena deadpanned. She sat down on her couch, waving to Lillian’s assistants as they left the room to give the two Luthors some privacy.

Lillian sat down next to her daughter, scanning her up and down. Lena looked rather put together even by their family’s standards and were it not for the news she received this morning, she wouldn’t even have known that the CEO had been in yet another accident.

“You look rather cheery for someone who nearly died earlier today,” Lillian commented. She kept her voice calm, not sure if she should be admonishing her daughter’s flippant attitude or not.

Lena amused snort was a clear indicator that she really wasn’t bothered in the least.

“It’s not as bad as the news made it sound,” Lena said, leaning her head back on the couch as she gave a reassuring smile. “A speaker exploded, that’s all. I didn’t even need Supergirl’s ‘timely rescue’, though it was nice to see her again.”

Lillian didn’t bother hiding her disapproval this time as she frowned at the younger woman. “She seems very… invested in your safety.”

“Of course she is.” Lena blinked. “She cares about everyone in National City.”

“I meant _personally_ invested. In you in particular,” Lillian added for good measure.

Lena slowly tilted her head in her mother’s direction with such a peeved look that Lillian was reminded of the thankfully brief period in Lena’s teenage years when being annoyed at her parents was a constant mood. She almost wanted to laugh, but she held it in for the sake of her daughter’s pride.

“This is about Lex and Superman, isn’t it?” Lena all but pouted. “I’m not going to turn out like him.”

“I know you’re not, dear,” Lillian replied, patting Lena’s shoulder. “You’re much more devoted to Luthor Corp and L-Corp than he was. I’m just worried about Supergirl’s… intentions towards you.”

Lena’s exasperation gave way to a smile with just a hint of shyness. “We’re just friends,” she chuckled, head lowered as she started to play with her fingers. “Or at least I hope we’re becoming friends... She’s the only person I know from here aside from Kara.”

Once again, Lillian decided to shove aside her Supergirl-shaped worries.

“I’m assuming this Kara is the reporter you mentioned?” she guessed. She turned a bit in her seat so she could face her daughter better and observe her reactions.

Lena instantly lit up, her smile spreading across her face. “Her name is Kara Danvers,” she said brightly. “She was Cat Grant’s assistant for two whole years before becoming a reporter.”

“... Is that so?”

By this point, a different set of alarm bells was going off inside of Lillian’s mind. This time, she was able to discern what they were cautioning against, but alas, the warning was just a bit too late. Lillian recognized the spark of excitement in Lena’s eyes, one that always signaled an onslaught of enthusiastic interest in the topic at hand.

“Hey, Mom,” Lena said. “Have you ever seen someone eat three whole steaks for one meal?”

As Lillian suspected, Lena ended up gushing about Kara Danvers for thirty whole minutes nonstop.

* * *

No matter what anyone said, Lillian was proud of both her children. Lex and Lena both excelled in many fields intellectually and in the corporate world, and while their paths have diverged greatly in the recent years, she was still ready to encourage and congratulate them both in their chosen careers.

Her determination to make sure she supported them equally was what led her on an impromptu flight from Metropolis to National City.

Lena had called earlier in the day, informing her mother of L-Corp’s first National City charity gala. Lillian nearly dropped her phone when Lena casually mentioned that it was about to start in just a few hours. As she chastised her daughter for the complete lack of notification or invitation, Lena simply laughed it off.

“Mom, it’s just a regular gala,” Lena had said. “I know you’re busy helping Lex, so don’t worry about it. I even invited a– a friend, so it’s not like I’m going to be alone the whole night.”

Lillian had given up quickly at that point, knowing there was no way she could fly over in time for the party. However, she still ordered Alana to check her schedule. If she couldn’t attend the gala, she could at least show up a little after it to give her daughter a surprise. It seemed like a brilliant idea; she could take a break from her son’s shenanigans and celebrate her daughter’s charitable efforts.

She could also check in with Corben and Henshaw and see if there was anything behind Lena’s strange stutter on the word “friend”, but that was neither here nor there.

Unfortunately, Lillian’s plan wound up giving _herself_ a rather unpleasant surprise.

She saw the alien as soon as she stepped into her daughter’s office. The blonde was unmistakable after all with her fancy red cape, equally crimson boots and skirt, and that famous sigil plastered over blue. There was no way this could be anyone other than Supergirl.

For some reason, neither Supergirl nor Lena seemed to have noticed Lillian’s arrival. The older Luthor had a hunch as to why, and it had to do with the fact that the duo seemed to be engrossed in each other.

Lena was smiling at Supergirl in a notably restrained manner, clearly trying not to grin too widely though her eyes gave away her admiration of the hero before her. Meanwhile, Supergirl showed no such self-control... She was beaming at Lena and the corners of her eyes were crinkled with obvious adoration and fondness.

Frankly, Lillian thought, this was a disgustingly cute sight. Of course, that naturally meant that she had to break it up in the name of motherly duties.

“Oh,” Lillian said loudly, armed with a pleasant smile. “I… didn’t realize you had company.”

Supergirl immediately turned around, her expression frozen in surprise. Lillian grudgingly admitted that the clueless look on the Kryptonian’s face was a bit endearing… but only just a bit. Fortunately, Lena didn’t seem to be as caught off guard and quickly spoke up while Supergirl grinned awkwardly.

“Would you excuse me, Supergirl?” Lena asked sweetly. “This might be important.”

“Of course!” Supergirl replied. Lillian didn’t miss the final smile the hero gave her daughter before she stepped out onto the balcony and took off into the sky.

As soon as the Girl of Steel was out of sight, Lillian turned to her daughter with a raised eyebrow. To no one’s surprise, Lena had her own, more impressive eyebrow lift ready. The two Luthors faced off in a silent battle, one in which their eyebrows continued to arch higher and higher in a show of attitude and power.

“Well?” Lillian finally sighed after a whole minute. She rubbed her temple as she asked, “Care to explain why you were here alone with Supergirl?”

“She was just checking in on me,” Lena said calmly. She made a show of sitting in her office chair with all the poise and class befitting a Luthor.

Taking her usual seat across her daughter, Lillian did her best to not snort at that utterly unconvincing claim.

“She can do that without giving you… what’s the term? Cardiac eyes?”

“Heart eyes, Mom.”

Lillian quickly filed that information away even as she smirked triumphantly. “So you admit that she was giving you heart eyes.”

“What? No!” Lena protested with clear annoyance. “It’s a common term, okay? And she absolutely was not giving me heart eyes.”

“Then what was she doing?” Lillian challenged.

“I told you,” Lena huffed and crossed her arms. “She was just checking in on me after the gala. She wanted to make sure I was okay after some idiots tried to crash the party.”

“... Excuse me?” Lillian immediately sat up in her chair, leaning forward.

“Nobody was hurt,” Lena quickly assured her. “Supergirl made sure of that.”

“I bet she did,” Lillian sneered as she settled back into her seat. When her daughter frowned at her tone, she let out a sigh. “Lena, dear, surely you can see how much trouble follows Supergirl. It really isn’t safe to get so close to her.”

Lena stared at her blankly and blinked twice before she spoke.

“Is that why you don’t like her?” the CEO asked, tilting her head.

Lillian slowly reached across the desk to take her daughter’s hands.

“Supergirl seems like a nice… girl,” Lillian admitted. She then released another sigh as she explained, “I’m sure she has good intentions, but National City has seen its share of dangers with her around, and I don’t want you to get caught up in her heroics.”

Lillian began to question her younger child’s sanity when Lena suddenly burst into laughter.

“Sorry,” Lena chuckled, squeezing her mom’s hand. “It’s just… all this time I thought you didn’t like her because you were worried that I’d become her fangirl and turn into Lex.”

Lillian felt her whole body deflate from the mention of her son. She wasn’t ashamed of him, per se, but…

“I have always had faith that you are smarter and more responsible than him,” Lillian stated firmly. “I _know_ you won’t abandon our companies to run the Supergirl equivalent of the International Superman Appreciation Association.”

Lena’s shoulders shook with mirth, though she quickly schooled her features upon seeing Lillian’s defeated look. “At least Lex and his fellow fanclub members are generous with the charity and volunteer work they do,” she offered. “He sent me a check for the gala earlier.”

Lillian loved Lex and his passion. Really, she did. Still, it could be exhausting to help him with his organization while he and his employees raved on and on about the Man of Steel… which is why she quickly grasped for the topic she was much more interested in.

“Speaking of your gala,” she said quickly. “Who did you go with?”

Lena Luthor, pride and prodigy of the Luthor family, honest-to-god blushed and _giggled_.

“I asked Kara, of course,” she said, ducking her head while smiling widely. “We… We actually shared a few dances.”

Lillian stared. And then she smirked.

Despite her daughter’s denials, Lillian knew that there was something going on between her and Supergirl. Her disapproval alone obviously wasn’t enough to keep Lena away from the hero, so she was grateful of this reminder that there was another, more appropriate contender for Lena’s heart.

Sure enough, Lena spent the rest of the night recounting every single moment she spent at the gala with Kara Danvers.

* * *

“... Lena, dear?”

“Yes, Mom?”

“Mind telling me why you are bundled up in a blanket when your office already feels like a furnace?”

Lena sniffed delicately, setting down her pen as she peered at her mother. “Kara insisted,” she explained, her voice thicker than usual. “She says I need to stay extra warm while I have this cold.”

“Isn’t this a little excessive?” Lillian asked. She had already unzipped her jacket as soon as she set foot into the room, but she was now considering taking it completely off to combat the heater. “And since when do you have cartoon penguin blankets?”

“It’s Kara’s,” Lena said, smiling absentmindedly. She began playing with one of the corners, rubbing it between her fingers. “It’s really soft and warm… just like her...”

“Ah,” Lillian said. “I see.”

This wasn’t all that surprising, in all honesty. Lillian was well aware of how close Lena and Kara Danvers (AKA Someone Who Isn’t Supergirl At Least) had gotten in the past few months.

Lillian had originally planned to station Alana at L-Corp to keep track of Lena’s visitors. She even considered pulling a few favors with Cat Grant to ensure that Catco’s newest ace reporter would have plenty of reasons to ask for exclusives. Before she could order Henshaw to “accidentally” lock Lena and Kara in a restroom together though, Lillian had come to the realization that all of this was unnecessary.

It was habitual for Lillian to receive daily texts from her daughter. They used to be simple updates on the company, quick questions regarding CEO fashion trends, or even the occasional science article. Nowadays, however, all Lena seemed to text about was Kara Danvers.

It was quite amusing how the youngest Luthor deemed it important that her mother know all about her friend. Her messages ranged from interesting factoids such “Kara just ate 14 pancakes in 9 minutes. That’s 1.556 p/m.” to innocuous comments like “Kara wore blue today!” By far the most confusing text was the one of gibberish on the day the duo had visited the beach together, but regardless, it was clear to Lillian that the two needed no assistance in bonding with each other.

Even now, it was glaringly obvious as to who was on Lena’s mind. Her work was long abandoned and her mother all but forgotten as the CEO directed all of her attention to her phone. Lena was still smiling to herself, and a simple glance was all Lillian needed to know that Lena was texting Kara.

Lillian nodded, pleased with this development. She hadn’t seen or heard of Supergirl in a while, so she quietly thanked Kara Danvers for occupying Lena’s time and heart. Not wanting to disturb her daughter any longer, she stood up and cleared her throat.

“I should head back to the hotel,” Lillian said. “I’ll order some chicken noodle soup to be delivered to you–”

“There’s no need,” Lena said hastily. She stood up as well, Kara’s blanket draped around her like a penguin-covered cape. “Su– Kara already brought me some for lunch.”

“She really does care for you, doesn’t she?” Lillian noted, nodding with approval.

“She does,” Lena agreed softly. “She… She’s amazing, really. She’s so driven yet so kind, so strong yet so gentle… I– I care about her too. And I just really enjoy being around her and seeing her smile.”

Lillian chuckled. “Maybe it’s love, my dear.”

Lena blinked.

“Love? Oh no. _Please_ no.”

“... What’s wrong with being in love?” Lillian asked, folding her arms.

“Uh, everything?” Lena practically groaned as she dropped back into her seat. The fact that she pulled the blanket around herself tighter didn’t slip by Lillian as the brunette mumbled, “You can’t fall in love with your best friend… That’s such a terrible idea. You know what? Falling in love in general is a terrible idea.

Lillian snorted. “Lena, you’re overthinking it.”

“I don’t want to think about it at all,” Lena declared loudly, her lower lip jutting out stubbornly.

Knowing instantly that this matter was not open for discussion, all Lillian could do was roll her eyes and wonder how she raised such a dramatic daughter. Lena maintained that pout even as they said their goodbyes, and Lillian rolled her eyes again as she made her way out of L-Corp. She was so preoccupied with her daughter’s gay panic and subsequent rejection of the topic that she didn’t notice the person coming in through the same door.

Lillian fell backwards as soon as she collided with the figure. She had a split second to wonder if she ran into a brick wall or something before the horror of her fall caught up to her.

Lillian’s eyes were screwed shut as she braced for impact with the ground, but true to the cliche, it never happened. As her initial fright left her system, she slowly realized that there was an arm around her waist, keeping her from smashing into the floor. A very solid, muscular arm, in fact.

Lillian slowly opened her eyes to see the most amazing shade of blue she had ever seen.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Are you alright, ma’am?”

The question knocked Lillian out of her reverie and she quickly separated herself from the stranger that saved her. Clearing her throat, Lillian brushed the dust off of her coat before she turned to observe this mystery person.

A young blonde was standing before her, face apologetic as she fiddled with her glasses. She was dressed rather conservatively in pastel colors, but for once no sharp comment about fashion choices came to Lillian. Instead, her mind was more concerned with remembering this stranger’s face.

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” Lillian said graciously.

“That’s good! I’m so sorry for bumping into you—I wasn’t paying enough attention—but I’m glad you’re okay!”

The woman’s relieved grin reminded Lillian of sunshine, and the Luthor made up her mind: blonde superheroes were not allowed and if Lena was too scared to be in love with a blonde reporter, this blonde could do.

“No need to apologize, Miss…?”

The stranger beamed brightly.

“Danvers,” she said. “My name is Kara Danvers.”

… _Oh_.

* * *

Apparently, Lillian Luthor was very skilled at picking times to randomly fly to National City and visit her daughter. She usually let Lena know ahead of time when she would be stopping by, but sometimes a mother with money to burn liked to surprise her children. Like months ago, however, it turned out that Lillian was best at giving herself a surprise.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator to Lena’s floor, Lillian heard hearty laughter coming from the direction of the CEO’s office. It didn’t take her long to recognize both of the voices currently absorbed in what must have been a fascinating, exhilarating discussion. She couldn’t quite pick out what they were saying, but Lillian was already trying to figure out ways to toss a Kryptonian off of L-Corp’s rooftop as she speed walked towards her daughter.

Lillian opened Lena’s door as surreptitiously as possible, getting ready to announce her presence in the most obnoxious way she could imagine. It would be quite entertaining to see Supergirl jump in surprise, she thought, but before she she even got a word out, the sight she saw made her freeze.

Lena was standing at the windows with a blonde at her side, the two of them gazing into each other’s eyes. Lena had her hand on the slightly taller woman’s bicep, and their foreheads were pressed together as Lena quietly whispered something. The blonde giggled, and Lillian was so, so, _so_ happy to see that it was Kara Danvers instead of some red and blue vigilante.

“Lena Luthor...” Kara said as she cupped Lena’s face. She gently brushed her lips against Lena’s forehead. “You really are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Lillian agreed proudly. She chuckled as the two instantly sprang apart as though they had been electrocuted. “Sorry to interrupt your little… chat.”

“D– Don’t worry about it, Mrs. Luthor,” Kara stammered, her hand darting to her glasses. “I was just leaving.”

“Oh? What a shame,” Lillian frowned. It seemed she would have to settle for grilling only one of them.

The older Luthor got to it as soon as Kara left the office in a flurry of apologies and lingering stares.

“So,” Lillian said imperiously, trying not to smile too much. “Why didn’t you tell me you two were dating?”

Lena frowned in genuine confusion. “Because we’re not. We’re just friends.”

Lillian gaped for a second, unsure if she heard her daughter correctly. When Lena’s expression didn’t change, Lillian had to bite down the urge to make a quip about hearing that line before.

“Well then, why aren’t you two dating?” she asked instead.

“Because she doesn’t like me that way,” Lena answered as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lillian stared at her daughter, wondering how a certified genius could be so _blind_.

Really, how was any of five minutes ago platonic? The staring? The touches? The loving tone Kara used when she spoke of Lena? As Lillian tried to wrap her head around the concept, her daughter seemed to have dismissed the notion once again as she sat down in front of her laptop.

“You can come to the Christmas party, right?” Lena asked, scrolling through their schedules.

“Invite Kara.”

“... Excuse me?”

“Invite Kara,” Lillian repeated as she sat down across her daughter. “Take her as your date to the Christmas party.”

“What?” Lena stared blankly. She held her hand up quickly when Lillian was about to repeat herself again. “I heard what you said but… _What_?”

“Lena, dear, you’re a Luthor,” Lillian reminded her. “You are the best and brightest of us all, and we both know you didn’t get to where you are today by hiding behind your fears.”

“... But this is Kara,” Lena said quietly. She was no longer looking at her computer and instead stared at her lap, looking so vulnerable that Lillian was reminded of the little girl that had been adopted twenty years ago. “I can’t ruin our friendship just because I might be in love with her.”

Lillian sighed softly and placed both of her hands on the desk between them, palms up. Her heart warmed when Lena almost instinctively moved forward, putting her own hands in her mother’s.

“I remember sitting in a meeting quite a few years ago,” Lillian said casually. “It was going poorly and the investors were ready to walk out on Lionel at any second…”

A small smile crept onto Lena’s face and they both knew where this was going, but the CEO said nothing and let her mother continue.

“The numbers for Lionel’s proposal were good, but they just weren’t enough,” Lillian recalled. “He and I were about to give up hope, but suddenly our daughter spoke up from the side of the room.”

“What an impudent teenager,” Lena chuckled, squeezing her mother’s hands. “I’m pretty sure she was supposed to be doing her homework.”

“And I’m pretty sure she was already done,” Lillian smirked before her expression softened. “You have no idea how proud Lionel and I were when you pointed out the right numbers and gave us a revised plan right then and there. And yes, I know how scared you were to speak up in a room full of old businessmen.”

“The look on their faces was worth it,” Lena laughed. “And that deal was important for Dad and the company, so…”

“Like you said, it was worth it,” Lillian nodded. “It can be hard to put yourself out there, especially when you feel like it’s not your place, but sometimes the risk is worth it, no?”

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, though she no longer looked as hopeless as she did earlier. “I’ll… I’ll think about asking Kara to the party.”

Lillian patted herself on the back, trusting that her daughter’s resolve would follow through with her desires.

When she left L-Corp an hour later, Lillian made sure to stop by Lena’s assistant’s desk.

“Jess?” she called out. “Did Lena say to order any mistletoe for the Christmas party?”

“She did, Mrs. Luthor,” Jess the Secretary confirmed. Her professional smile suddenly grew just a tad bit sinister when she asked, “Should I double the order, ma’am?”

“Please do.”

* * *

It turned out that Lillian didn’t even need to wait until Christmas.

She showed up at L-Corp with sufficient prior warning this time, but her daughter apparently forgot, and Lillian didn’t really blame her for that. In fact, she was quite proud and relieved when she walked in on Lena tangled in an embrace with Kara, their lips locked together.

“Congratulations,” Lillian said loudly.

Kara practically flew away from Lena, the blonde bumping into Lena’s chair. It tilted precariously and all three occupants of the room stared, waiting to see if it would fall over until Kara quickly reached out to pull it upright. The reporter coughed loudly.

“Um… this isn’t what it.... Actually, it is,” Kara backtracked. “This is… exactly what it looks like.”

“Oh Kara…” Lena laughed sweetly. She reached up to Kara’s collar, smoothing it out and tucking something under her shirt. “You’ve met my mother before. You don’t need to panic.”

“I’ve never met her as your girlfriend,” Kara mumbled. Lillian had to resist the urge to coo when she linked her pinky with Lena’s.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Lillian assured her. “In fact, thank you for caring for my daughter all these months. There is no one I trust more with her heart.”

“Mom,” Lena groaned. She pressed her face into Kara’s shoulder from embarrassment and Lillian really had to restrain herself from digging out her phone to take a picture.

“Really,” the older Luthor smirked. “At the very least you’re not dating Supergirl.”

Was it possible for some to trip while standing? Because Lillian was pretty sure that Kara Danvers just tripped while standing.

“Is– Is there something wrong with Supergirl?” Kara asked with genuine worry.

“My mother thinks she’s a vigilante whose hijinks will endanger me,” Lena explained, rolling her eyes.

“It’s a legitimate concern,” Lillian shot back. She squinted suspiciously when a shared look passed between the couple, but she quickly forgot her concerns when the corner of Kara’s lips quirked upwards.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Luthor,” the reporter said with as much seriousness as she could muster. “I will make sure Lena is safe from Supergirl’s… hijinks.”

“Of course you will,” Lena said in a teasing tone. “After all, Kara Danvers… _you_ are my hero.”

“I do feel pretty invincible when I’m around you,” Kara grinned.

Lillian cleared her throat loudly to remind the two lovebirds of her presence.

“So…” she said slowly.

“Yes?” Lena and Kara asked simultaneously.

“When’s the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> fromanothersun.tumblr.com


End file.
